Tournaments
There are two kinds of tournaments. The first is a standard arena free-for-all fight and can be found at any town. Larger tournaments only appear in certain towns, and you must wait awhile for them to appear. Arenas close at night, so if you arrive at a town hosting a tournament at the wrong time, you will need to wait until morning to participate. While tournaments have been around since the first Mount&Blade, and were improved upon in Warband, they were removed from With Fire & Sword. Melee fights Every town holds melee fights all day long, every day. If you talk to the Tournament Master, he can tell you the rules or put you in a fight. There are very few rules in arena fights - there are no teams, essentially it is a large brawl. All contestants start with no armor and a randomly generated weapon which may include a sword and shield, two-handed sword, staff, or a bow and arrows. The only aim is to survive and knock out as many opponents as possible. At the end of the fight, you will receive a certain amount of money, depending on how many men you knocked out. Rewards Melee fights are generally a poor source of income, but it can be good for new players to level up their Proficiencies without wasting points or risk losing a real battle. The amount of money and experience you get when you're knocked out depends on the amount of enemies you defeated during the fight. You get the best rewards if you manage to be the champion, the last one standing. Tournaments Larger tournaments are sponsored by a town, typically as part of a celebration. Tournaments are usually held in a town which also has an ongoing feast in the castle, but you cannot enter the castle due to the feast, unless you have high renown, are a lord of a faction that isn't at war with the faction owning the town, or if you win the tournament (you will be invited to the feast if you win the tournament). To find the locations of these tournaments you can ask the Tournament Master in any Arena. It is one of the best ways to make money in the game. You can win up to 4180 denars after winning a tournament along with 16 renown, as long as you make cleverly placed maximum bets on yourself each round. You must win 1st place to make any money and to be able to dedicate the win to a lady. In these tournaments it is possible to place a bet of 100 denars on yourself each tier (round) - there are 6 tiers in total - earning you extra cash if you win the entire tournament. There will be 2-4 teams total in the arena and you will be on one of those teams. Note: you can still give your teammates orders (F1, F2, F3, ect.) as you would your regular troops. Each team can have anywhere from 1-8 contestants during each round causing fights to range from a 1 on 1 to a 32-man brawl. Your weapons will be decided for you and you won't have access to your inventory, but you can pick up fallen weapons from characters that get knocked unconscious during the battle. Unlike melee fights, losing will not automatically end the tournament, if you have proven yourself worthy enough, you may continue on to the next round anyway. To advance past the 1st tier you only need to defeat one person. The 2nd & 3rd tiers require you to knock out two people each time. In the following tiers, you will need to survive all the way until the end. Oddly, knocking out your own teammates may count toward your requirement to advance. Equipment The items you get depends on which faction owned the town at the beginning of the game. *In Swadian tournaments you will often get a lance and a horse *In Rhodok tournaments you will often get a one-handed sword and a crossbow *In Khergit tournaments you will often get a horse and a bow/javelins *In Vaegir tournaments you will often get an axe and shield. *In Nord tournaments you will not usually get a horse. *In Player´s Faction Tournaments you will often get a random melee weapon. Rewards If you place a 100 denar bet on yourself every round, you can win up to 3980 extra from the tournament. Without betting, the standard winnings are normally just 200 denars making a total of 4180 possible. When you place the bet, it will tell you the odds of victory, the worse the odds, the greater the reward. The odds will automatically start out with you having an equal chance of winning with all the other contestants. If you lose the tournament it will not change, but if you win, your odds will increase causing future bets at the tournament to be worth less money. The increased odds will decrease over time so as long as you don't go to another tournament at that town in awhile, with enough time, you can earn the full 4180 again. There is an exploitation that makes it possible to fight in the same tournament multiple times. Whether or not you win the tournament, leave the town and move away from it. Move until the garrison of the town no longer shows and then move back to it. When you re-enter the town, you can join the tournament again. If you won previously, however, you won't win as much for winning again. This can be a pretty good way of making money. It is especially effective if you find the tournament when it starts to maximize the number of times you fight in it. If you are part of a faction (except your own), you will be invited to a feast every once in awhile. If the feast is in a town, it will always have a tournament to go along with it. This way you can always know when a tournament starts and you can proceed winning it over and over. Each time you win you can dedicate the win to a lady so this can be a good way to court a lady as well. Tips The following practices might help you win a tournament: *If you get a weapon you're not comfortable with (especially during the early stages), drag behind your teammates and grab a weapon when someone else falls in combat. *If you start out on foot, you can steal a horse from an unconscious participant. Especially if you start out with only a bow and knife, you can be very vulnerable in a melee without the capacity to parry. *Remember that you can use team strategies (F1, F2, etc.). If you don't control the battle, you can often find your teammates splitting up and running against a larger opposition. This is mostly useful when 3-4 teams are present - in this case holding position and waiting for the other teams to engage each other might be a good idea. *Try to get rid of the mounted enemies first. If you remain the only mounted unit, you have a huge advantage! *If you have no horse and a lancer hunts you, try to make him run into a wall. This also applies in 1v1 mounted melee situation. If you are caught in the open, you can also block with your shield or parry to avoid a couched lance strike, and hitting a lancer with a ranged weapon just before he can strike you temporarily interrupts his couched lance status. *During the early stages when you get a free pass for 1-2 knockouts, try to grab easy kills - drag behind a teammate and finish their weakened targets. *Think before you attack. Attack the team with the most contenders alive. Let the enemies distract each other, and stab an enemy focusing on another target in the back when you have a free shot. *Look around often! Lancers can take you down in a single hit if you're not observant. Also consider making lancers, or at least their horses, a priority target. *If you are fighting with a lance on horseback against enemies with lances on horseback, avoid charging straight at them. Even though it might seem normal since it would be like jousting, you are endangering your victory. Instead, circle around to your right and continually poke sideways until their horse dies. The computer AI is incapable of hitting you if you do it correctly and once their horse is dead, you can run them down with a couched lance. *Enemies with lances do not seem to understand how ineffective lances are at very close range, and will repeatedly try to poke you for 0 damage while you are standing right in front of them. Enemy horse and lance units can also be run into a wall and will stand still to fight as long as you stay very close to them. Dehorsed lancers may easily be ignored in favor of more serious targets. *Most ranged weapons have unusually large amounts of ammunition, and even though most enemies will have excellent shield skills, their shields will still break fairly easily. If you have or can steal a horse, then even if you are unskilled in the weapon you have, you can generally eliminate the enemy's horse first, break through their shield second, then finally finish them off with unskilled and wild ranged attacks while your horse keeps circling away from the enemy at a steady trot. Victory is all that matters, nobody cares how unsporting it is for you to spend five minutes running away and throwing things at opponents with no horses and no ranged weapons. Tournament regulars There are a few named NPCs that frequently participate in the tournaments, but do not show up elsewhere. *Dranton *Kradus *Xerina Note: These characters are extremely good at fighting. If you see that they are against you (you may come to recognise their faces), you should fight them with extreme caution or, if possible, not at all. Even when you have extremely favorable weaponry (on a horse with a lance vs bow and dagger), you may get hit and take unexpectedly high damage. Other participiants are: *Hired Blades *Sword Sisters *Veteran Fighters *Champion Fighters *Lords that rest in the town the tournament is sponsered by *Heroes that are in your party Trivia If you disguise and sneak into an enemy town where a tournament is being held you can take part. If you win, you will get honour and the relationship with the town will increase, but you won't be captured although they should be able to blow your cover. Category:Gameplay